parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 3 - Nina at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (Nina swims around carrying a bright purple bag right over her right shoulder.) *SpongeBob (off screen): "Nina! wait for me! *Nina: "SpongeBob! hurry up." (SpongeBob catches right up to where Nina is.) *SpongeBob: (breathing heavily) "You know I can't go that fast." (Nina gasps in surprise and points right at a faraway sunken ship.) *Nina (off screen) "There it is, isn't it fantastic?" (Back to Nina and SpongeBob.) *SpongeBob: "Yeah. sure. i-it's great. now let's get outta here." (he walks away) *Nina: "Oh, (she grabs SpongeBob's right hand to make him come back to her.) you're not getting cold hands now, are you?" *SpongeBob: "Who? me? no way. it's just..it looks damp in there. yeah. and, yeah, I think I might be coming down with something. yeah, I got this cough." (he coughs unconvincingly) *Nina: "Alright. I'm going inside. you can just stay here and watch for barracudas. (She swims right through a porthole in the ship.) *SpongeBob: (whispering) "OKay. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? barracudas? (races around right after Nina) Nina!" (SpongeBob tries to race around right through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *SpongeBob: "Nina! I can't- I mean- Nina, help!" *Nina: (laughs a bit) "Oh, SpongeBob." (she prepares to pull him right out) *SpongeBob (whispering) "Nina, do you really think there might be barracudas around here?" (A barracuda named Fang (''Finding Nemo) swims right past the ship outside''.) *Nina: "SpongeBob, don't be such a guppy." *SpongeBob: (in a normal voice) "I'm not a guppy." (At last, he's pulled outta the porthole with a loud ''POP!.) *SpongeBob: "This is great. I mean, I really love this. excitement, adventure, danger. lurking around every corn-" (SpongeBob sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *SpongeBob: "Nina!" (He frantically runs away, knocking over Nina in the process.) *Nina: (SpongeBob's shivering in fear) "Oh, are you alright?" *SpongeBob: (whispering) "Yeah, sure. no problem. I'm alright." *Nina: Shhh! (Nina and SpongeBob swim/race around right up into the ship's cabin, and Nina spots a golden spork, shining right in the light.)'' *Nina: "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" *SpongeBob: "Wow! super thrilling! but, uh, what is it?" *Nina: "Oh, I don't know. but I bet Professor Owl will." (''She puts the spork in her bright purple bag. Fang swims by outside.) *SpongeBob: "What was that? did you hear something?" *Nina: (sees a bubble pipe and picks it up) "Hmm, I wonder what this 1 is?" *SpongeBob (notices that Fang's looming behind him) "Nina!" *Nina: (off screen) "SpongeBob, will you relax? nothing's gonna happen." (SpongeBob turns himself around to see Fang about to take a super big bite outta them. SpongeBob notices this and freaks out a bit.) *SpongeBob: (screaming in fear) "Barracuda! we're gonna be killed off!" (Fang chases them all around the sunken ship. Nina loses her bright purple bag just as it snags right on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes right back for it. Fang almost gets them. They head for 2 separate portholes. Nina swims right outta 1.) *SpongeBob: "Oh no!" (He's stuck in the exact same porthole again. Nina goes back for him and pulls him out before Fang crashes through the ship.) (SpongeBob screams just as Fang chases them round and round the ship. SpongeBob goes "SPLAT!" right against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Nina saves his entire life.) (Fang's about to eat Nina and SpongeBob, so Nina swims backwards outta the anchor, carrying SpongeBob and traps Fang.) *SpongeBob: "You big bully!" (throws a sea rock at Fang, who chomps at him right after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Nina: (giggling) "SpongeBob, you really are a guppy." *SpongeBob: "I am not." Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts